1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and method for dispensing coiled metallic ribbon stock and, in particular, to a packaging device for packaging and dispensing coiled metallic ribbon stock, and an apparatus and method for dispensing coiled metallic ribbon stock from such packaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, coiled metallic material (e.g., steel rule stock, or any type of metallic ribbon stock) is typically packaged and distributed in standard rectangular paperboard packaging. There are various problems associated with conventional packaging techniques. For instance, a coil of metallic material typically comprises a resilient metal band that is closely wound under tension such that the coiled material comprises characteristics of a large watch spring. Unless the coiled material is adequately restrained while it is being removed from the package and placed into position into an apparatus that utilizes the coiled material, it can spring apart in disarray and cause harm to the operator. This is especially dangerous with some forms of coiled metallic ribbon stock that have a sharpened or serrated edge.
Another conventional method of packaging coiled metallic material comprises packaging the coiled metallic material in a box containing an opening from which to dispense the coiled material. With this packaging method, however, no measures are typically taken to reduce friction so that the coiled material can be easily drawn out of or retracted into the package. Thus, as one end of the coiled metallic rule is pulled from the opening in the package, a frictional force is generated at points of contact between the coiled material and, e.g., the sidewalls of the package as the coiled material is rotatably dispensed from the package.
Accordingly, more efficient and safer methods of packaging and dispensing coiled metallic ribbon stock are desired, which eliminate the need to remove the coil from the package box and greatly reduce or eliminate the frictional forces generated during a dispensing operation.
The present invention is directed to a packaging device and a dispensing apparatus, which provide safe and efficient methods for packaging and dispensing coiled material, and which are compatible with currently available systems and devices for processing the coiled metallic material.
In one aspect of the present invention, a device for packaging a coil of metallic ribbon stock comprises a first planar panel and a second planar panel, wherein the first and second planar panels have substantially the same shape, and a sidewall panel that interconnects the first and second planar panels along the perimeter of the first and second planar panels to form a container. The sidewall panel comprises preferably comprises a plurality of perforated regions each defining an aperture through which a roller is inserted to rotatably engage a coil of metallic ribbon stock within the container. A perforated region is removed to create an aperture in the sidewall panel.
The rollers engage the coil in such a way that they are tangent to the coiled material and rotate in the direction in which the coil is withdrawn from or retracted into the packaging device. Preferably, one or more perforated regions (or apertures) are formed in proximity to each point of contact between the inner surface of the sidewall panel and an outer surface of a coil of metallic ribbon stock within the packaging device. Thus, when sufficient force is applied, the roller operates to reduce or eliminate the friction at such points of contact in the packaging device, thereby enabling free movement of the material out of and into the packaging device.
In yet another aspect, the packaging device further comprises a low friction insert connected to the inner surface of the top and bottom panels of the package to further reduce the friction as the coil rotates in the packaging device.
In another aspect, the packaging device further comprises a reinforcement device connected on the inner surface of the sidewall panel in proximity to the perforated region for reinforcing the sidewall panel.
In yet another aspect, the packaging device is formed from a unitary flat blank comprising any suitable material such as paperboard or corrugated cardboard.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for dispensing lengths of metallic ribbon stock from a dispenser containing a coil of metallic ribbon stock comprises:
a mounting device for mounting the dispenser;
a plurality of roller assemblies, each comprising a roller; and
a positioning device operatively connected to each roller assembly, wherein for a given roller assembly, the positioning device operates to insert at least a portion of the roller through an aperture of the dispenser for rotatably engaging the roller with the coil of metallic ribbon stock.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a system for dispensing lengths of metallic ribbon stock from a dispenser containing a coil of metallic ribbon stock, comprises:
mounting means for mounting the dispenser; and
friction reduction means for tangentially engaging the metallic ribbon stock through one or more apertures in the dispenser to aid in the dispensing of the stock.
The friction reduction means may operate under manual control or under a servo control.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be described or become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.